


Polite Consequences

by RadiationNation



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Belly Kink, Blueberry Kink, Inflation, I’m alive, M/M, blueberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiationNation/pseuds/RadiationNation
Summary: Rantaro and Korekiyo experiment with some fruity gifts from Miu.





	Polite Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> I’m alive!!
> 
> I’m so sorry for the draught on my account. I’ve been really caught up with school and my love-life and this sort of just phased out of the picture for a little while? Anyways, I’ll try to be posting regularly again, if I’m lucky once (or more times) a week.

“We’re not rude people, right?” Amami asked as he entered the sitting room from his and Shinguji’s bedroom. Korekiyo had sat on their sofa with his legs hunched up underneath him, his face free of his mask and his clothing somewhat casual compared to his usual wear. 

Korekiyo looked a little surprised to be asked such a question, pondering his answer as Rantaro sat down beside him and leaned forward, elbows pressed up against his knees. “I’d like to think so.” Korekiyo finally replied, reaching out a bone thin arm around Amami’s shoulder as he gently tugged him toward himself. Amami seemed happy to oblige and fell sideways, pressing his body against Shinguji’s shoulder.

”So we’re not rude?” Amami asked for confirmation, and Korekiyo raised an eyebrow. “Is something troubling you, Rantaro? You’ve never fretted about your social appearance before.” He confirmed, and Rantaro sighed quietly, moving his head down to press it against Korekiyo’s chest whilst the anthropologist’s hands cupped around his waist. “I-I’m worried that people think we’re weird, Kiyo. That’s all. I promise.” 

“Define weird.” Shinguji instructed. Rantaro blinked and thought, gnawing gently on his bottom lip. “We’re not an ordinary couple.” He eventually stated after a few moments. Korekiyo made a small humming noise, but didn’t comment on it otherwise. Amami’s eyes closed as he listened thoroughly to Korekiyo’s heartbeat rhythmically, almost soothing him in a strange sense. 

He probably would’ve fell asleep right then and there if Shinguji hadn’t gotten up without a word and moved to their kitchenette. Rantaro’s head thumped on the sofa cushion’s without anything or one to lean on. Whilst he was admittedly to lazy to sit up and see what he was doing, he was curious that Korekiyo had just left him without a word. Rantaro could hear the fridge open, and then the clattering of clay tableware and the light thumping of something being poured, not a liquid though. The tap running as he assumed cold water hit the sink but then silenced as something fell over it.

Within seconds, Shinguji returned to Amami and gestured for him to sit up with one hand, holding a pastel blue bowl filled with round and large blueberries in the other. Placing the bowl down on the table, Korekiyo sat beside Rantaro as he moved himself from laying down to sitting up obediently. 

“How ‘weird’ do you think we are to other couples?” Shinguji asked as he plucked a blueberry from the hefty pile, holding it between his index finger and thumb. Amami thought quietly, clutching at his elbows. “On a scale from one to ten, one being normal and ten being completely bizarre.. about a seven.” Amami complied.

Shinguji didn’t confirm verbally if he agreed with his answer or not, but instead he held the fruit by Amami’s lips. It wasn’t that hard to get the memo, so Rantaro pried open his lips and he popped the round berry into his mouth. The moment he bit into it felt euphoric, juices spouting all inside his mouth as he swallowed quietly, Shinguji’s hand reaching for another berry. 

“Who do you think is normal in comparison to us?” Korekiyo asked, holding another blueberry in his hands as he waited for Amami’s answer. Rantaro hummed in thought. “Nobody that we know. I mean as in- people you see kissing on the street or in cafe windows or holding hands whilst walking through a park. That kind of normal couple.” Shinguji nodded in response to Rantaro’s answer, placing the berry in his mouth once more as he took more time to savour the sweet taste before swallowing this time. 

“Do you think we’re a ‘weird’ couple?” Korekiyo inquired again as he picked out probably the biggest and juiciest berry from the bunch, holding it delicately. Amami knew the answer to this question. “I don’t think we’re weird. I think others think we’re weird. It’s.. confusing.” Rantaro couldn’t even have time to breathe after his answer before Korekiyo placed the berry in his mouth. 

Rantaro gave the lightest bite of the fruit as juice leaked from it as it deflated slowly. He swallowed it down within seconds and sighed quietly, leaning back into the sofa as Korekiyo drew the bowl of blueberries onto his own lap and began prodding at Amami’s lips every so often with a juice-filled fruit. Every time, he obliged and ate it until a good half of the berries were gone. 

Korekiyo’s hand moved to grab another berry, but it stopped midway as his gaze trickled over to Rantaro’s state. Shinguji’s eyes widened slightly, but he stayed quiet. Ominously quiet. Like he knew something Rantaro didn’t. Amami frowned in slight confusion, sitting up and staring back at Korekiyo, a puzzled look on his face. “What is it?” Amami eventually asked after a few awkward seconds. 

“Rantaro, do you feel any severe sensations of coldness? Because your face is turning blue.” Shinguji bluntly stated. Amami looked surprised for a split second, before his eyes slit sarcastically. “Ha-ha, Kiyo. That’s not very funny, really, I expected better fr-“

Rantaro cut himself off short as Shinguji had grabbed a makeup mirror from the drawer of their table, holding it up to Rantaro so he could see his reflection. Korekiyo was right. His nose, most of his cheeks and sprouting into his forehead and chin was beginning to turn a deep shade of blue. His expression quickly turned from one of unimpressed to concerned. He felt Shinguji’s hands pinch at his cheeks to check if it was his real skin or maybe some sort of layer. But the skin was real alright. 

“Should I inform a medical authority?” Korekiyo asked, feeling some form of worry for his boyfriend. Amami frowned, thinking about it before he shook his head. “I-I don’t feel any different. It doesn’t hurt at all. Maybe it’s just a hallucinogenic thing, where did you get those blueberries?” Amami asked, and he could see that Korekiyo’s pale cheeks had turned a light pink shade. 

“They were a gift from Iruma. She said if we had any relationship problems, it would help our struggles as lovers..” Shinguji stated, saying it with regret. Amami felt.. heartwarmed. Somewhat. He reached out a hand to grab Korekiyo’s wrist, but saw that it too had turned blue. Afraid it might be contagious, he didn’t try to touch Korekiyo. 

Amami’s body had quickly become a deep shade of blue. Even his hair and clothes had taken the colour, even if the tone was slightly different from his skin. He assumed it was everywhere, lifting up his shirt and pulling up his pant leg confirmed the suspicion. Korekiyo stared onward. “Do you have any disruptive or painful feelings?” He asked, and Amami shook his head a second too early. 

A loud gurgle erupted from Rantaro’s stomach. He pulled up his shirt to see his midriff, and gasped quietly at the sight before him. His gut prodded out instead of beings his usual toned and flat torso, expanding by the second as his stomach gurgled and groaned quietly. Shinguji could only blink as he watched on quietly, spectating in silence as his cheeks became a deeper blush.

Amami’s stomach rounded out and began to affect other parts of his body quickly. His chest and waist soon filled up quickly and challenged the size of his growing gut. His back and rear end soon got the same treatment. His limbs were becoming almost insignificant at this point in time, the only thing he could do with his arms was place them on his swelling stomach as the rest of him grew on.

”K-Kiyo, aren’t you going to do something?” Amami finally spoke, feeling a weight on his cheeks as he spoke, assuming correctly that they had plumped out as well. Shinguji said nothing, staring until it looked like the growing had ceased. By estimate, Rantaro must’ve had a height and length of at least twelve foot each. Shinguji’s staring finally stopped, his eyes meeting Rantaro’s.

”My apologies, Rantaro.. you’re just.. so fascinating.” Korekiyo moved to the side to give Rantaro more room as he lay back on the sofa, forced to be immobilised whether for better or for worse. Shinguji gently reached out a hand, prodding the side of Amami’s extensive gut as it rippled and bounced at his touch. Carefully, he moved forward and pressed his ear to Amamj’s extremely distended tummy and listened carefully, hearing the quiet sloshing and gurgling of his insides. 

“It appears you’re filled with.. a liquid. Guessing by your skin color and our previous activity.. I would give a guess that you’re now.. a blueberry.” Korekiyo confirmed for him. Amami nodded, as best as he could. “Does it hurt, at all?” Shinguji asked. Rantaro shook his head, again to the best of his ability. “No, it feels.. okay, I guess. I don’t feel much of a difference, and even when I do it’s kind of good.” Rantaro confirmed for him. 

Shinguji placed a more confident hand on Rantaro’s gut this time, pressing deep into it as the juice inside him jostled and groaned loudly, causing his stomach to moved like a balloon filled with water. Korekiyo hummed quietly.

”Kiyo?” Amami asked for him, and he made himself present to his blueberry boyfriend. “C-could you do that again? It felt.. like, really nice.” Rantaro asked, a deep blue blush spreading across his cheeks. Shinguji nodded, moving back and pressing into his stomach again with a little more force this time. A content sigh seemed to come from Amami’s relaxed expression. 

Deciding to make a bold move, Korekiyo sat down and leaned back into Amami’s blueberry tummy, his ears engulfed by the blue skin and the sound of jostled juice in his boyfriend. It was.. calming. Peaceful to say the least. Rantaro’s stomach seemed to provide a good amount of warmth and was extremely soft. He felt as if he could stay there forever if he deemed so.

”Rantaro?” Korekiyo asked for, and Amami hummed in response. He bit his lip, before sighing and speaking. “We are a weird couple, but I’d rather be unique and looked down upon than bland and appreciated.” 

Rantaro smiled, even though he couldn’t see it. “Me too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I totally have a blueberry kink.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
